Samurai's Way to be Noble/Transcript
Prologue: The theme song intro Yelps In Fear And Shock Gang of 5 (except Scooby): "Hey, Scooby!" Scooby: "Ruh?" Scooby, Scooby-Doo looking for you Scooby, Scooby-Doo Where are you? Scooby: "R'over here." all the stars are here waiting for you Scooby, couldn't have a show without ya Scooby, Scooba-dee-doo Scooby, Scooba-dee-doo Playing In Background La dee da dee dum La dee da dee dum la dee da dee dum la dee Scooby, Scooba-dee-doo Scooby Gang of 5 (except Scooby): "Hey, Scooby!" Shaggy: "Where are you?" Scooby: "R'over here." Episode title card with guest starring: Imperial Assault Force Shaggy: "Today, Scooby-Doo meets Imperial Assault Force." Scene 1: The Stolen Golden Sword Japan, evening camera pans onto the museum. The Guards stand in front of the museum. Unbeknowest to them, a mysterious figure came into the museum, and sat his or her eyes on it's treasure; the golden sword. The mysterious figure then dodges lasers, not to disturbe the guards or worst, get caught. He/she then carefully open the case, and took the golden sword. Mysterious Figure: evily At last! The golden sword is mine! he heard a noise Guard (off-camera): Hey, who's there?! a quick-think, the mysterious figure escape through the roof with the golden sword in his/her hand. The guards arrive too late to see the Golden Sword being stolen. Guard: The Golden Sword is... is... cuts to General Yoneda look at the newspaper in his office; he was very upset Ikki Yoneda: Stolen?! How can this happen?! Kaede Fujieda: We know, sir. We had heard it from every newspaper and radio; the golden sword has been stolen. Ikki Yoneda: I see... what can we do to solve it? Kaede Fujieda: Well, we'll just have to call the detectives, and see if they can crack this hard case. Ikki Yoneda: I can see that you are right. pans onto the team members in theater Kaede Fujieda: As most of you know, we know that the golden sword had been stolen last night, but I just called the detectives, and they will arrive here, soon. In the mean time, why don't you girls practice for the new stage play? Flower Team Members: Yes, ma'am! of the Flower Team then get started on practice for the new play Scene 2: The Mystery Inc arrive in Japan Scene 3: ??? Scene 4: ??? Scene 5: The Phone Booth Iris: Here's the phone! Let's call the rest of the team. Sakura: Right you are, Iris. Iris, Reni, and Mystery, Inc went into the Phone Booth which is, in fact, a room. Shaggy: Like, kind of big for a phone booth; it's a room. Scooby: Right. Phone booth. door closes behind them, causing Sakura, Iris, Reni, and Mystery Inc gasp in horror, then they the door, closing onto them. Reni: Yeah, but not for long! We'll be crushed to death! Fred: Wait a second, gang! A wall has moving! It's a secret passageway! Shaggy: Well, good thing, too! Like, let's get out of here! Iris, Reni, and Mystery Inc got into the wall, just in time. The wall then closes, and they sigh in relief. Daphne: Well, that's was close. Fred: You can say that, again. Reni: Guys! Look what I found! Sakura: What is it, Reni? Reni: I found the footprints. These must be the footprints of the Samurai Ghost. are footprints made from white paint, which leads into the corridor of the secret passageway. Velma: But Reni, samurai ghosts don't leave footprints when they are ghost. Reni: Right, Velma. But these footprints might be made from the samurai ghost, not by his ghostly feet, but his own tool to help him make samurai ghost feet all over the floor. Iris: If we follow it, we'll know who the culprit will be! Sakura: I guess so... let's follow those foot prints! Fred: Now hold up, gang! If we need to follow those footprints, we need to come up with the plan. Shaggy: Like, what plan, Fred? Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot) Season 5 episode transcripts